the_untermationfandomcom-20200214-history
Ashura
Ashura is a former Animalian guerrilla fighter and member of the Animalian military students. Appearence She is an anthropomorphic Striped Hyena who appears just as rebellious as other guerrillas in the army but also just as militaristic as the already existing soldiers and those who join the army either willingly or sometimes by force. When she is not active she wears a white blouse, a navy blue skirt, navy tights and black slip on shoes but when she is active she wears a dark green skirt, a dark green jacket and a black belt across her waist. In this case she goes barefoot, on Flight 103 she wears a white blouse, a blue knee length skirt, a blue jacket, a white, black and red striped scarf, standard coloured tights, black leather gloves and high heels. Personality Ashura is just as rebellious as the other soldiers in the A.M.S army but is relatively more immaculate than them, alongside the rest of the army she is commonly involved in torture but serves her leader Daria very well as well it is argued as she serves Lena. Ashura is also just as protective of Aishat, Hedy, Tabarik and Karina as they are of her also treating the girls like sisters. Though she looks up to Medni like a mother she also looks up to Daria as a teacher, it is also said that she has the guts and determination to bring down Mechanikat as much as anyone else in the A.M.S does regardless of role such as student, leader etc. but perhaps Ashura is well known for her regard for those of no use to the A.M.S actively taking part in the kidnappings of five to six air hostesses on the orders of Oksana then once these hostesses are kidnapped they are stripped of their clothing and shoes, tied up and then humiliated. Despite that Ashura is a member of the resistance even she has her own bully side loving torture and humiliation of prisoners and captives that the A.M.S capture which often involve Hazing to some members of the A.M.S though members that have been around since it's formation but thankfully these methods are not as humiliating as some think, it is also because of her that the A.M.S is one of the most reviled organizations in the Junta. Though she tries to blackmail her way out of arrest no one buys it and she eventually accepts her arrest. Role Ashura serves under the A.M.S army which is often involved in recruiting new members into the A.M.S even if it means forcing them into the resistance and alongside Daria turns the army into the most effective army that the resistance has ever known. She is an active participant in Flight 103 and also in the Animalian civil war where she is ultimately arrested with the rest of the A.M.S and imprisoned at Bronzeley until the MediaWiki:Badtitletext release her and the other 116 members of the A.M.S from prison. Following the A.M.S release from prison it is re-established and rehabilitated by the government of Hunter and Charlie Barkin, and then it's members are rewarded by the Fox Junta, this reward session takes approximately 3 days with the A.M.S staying at the Bunker during the rewarding. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Prisoners Category:Heroes